


Dejando ir el pasado

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, decidió finalmente, si tenía una segunda oportunidad, la viviría concentrado en el presente, porque al igual que los espíritus que se sumergían en las aguas del Leto antes de reencarnar él iba a empezar esa nueva vida dejando ir el pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dejando ir el pasado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola otra vez! Aprovechando que pude echar mano de la computadora estoy publicando todo de a montón.
> 
> Verán, las cosas están así: me apunté para concursar en uno de los retos del Foro: El Monte Olimpo, de Fanfiction.net, se trata de un fanfic de Nico di Angelo, lo que creo no sorprenderá a ninguno de mis queridos lectores. Sólo hay un pequeño problema: es un drabble con un máximo de 500 palabras.
> 
> Después de mucho pensarlo y calibrar otras ideas pensé en concursar con esta historia, porque creí que conseguiría quedar debajo del límite pero... no fue así. Quitando palabras y un par de escenas me quedaba en cerca de 700 palabras, así que pensé que tendría que cortar un par de pedazos más, pero no quise hacerlo porque me pareció que entonces la historia perdería parte de su impacto y del potencial por el que había decidido escribirla, de manera que la escribí sin ponerle atención a las palabras y tuve que pensar en otra cosa para el concurso.
> 
> Finalmente puedo decir que el drabble estará publicado con el nombre de ¡Vete al infierno!, así que... ¡disfruten de esta historia de 1,029 palabras!
> 
> Dejando ir el pasado

Eran vísperas de Año Nuevo y Nico di Angelo se encontraba en el Inframundo. Sinceramente, Percy le había ofrecido que se pasara por la casa de su madre en Nueva York, al tiempo que Hazel y Reyna le habían pedido que fuera al Campamento Júpiter.

Finalmente había accedido a ir al campamento romano, declinando la oferta de Percy –no sin que el hijo del mar consiguiera la promesa de que visitaría a su familia para abril–, pero había querido pasar un rato en el Inframundo, con su padre y su madrastra, como había prometido hacía tiempo. Curiosos deseos para Año Nuevo, sin duda alguna.

La velada había transcurrido con bastante normalidad, y nada había explotado, lo cual siempre era algo bueno cuando se trataba con dioses.

Habían hablado de las cosas triviales, el clima, los muertos; Nico le había seguido el juego a Perséfone cuando ella había empezado a citar la frase de Hades en la película de Hércules de Disney, ésa donde decía «Bah, el Inframundo está bien. Frío, oscuro, y como siempre, lleno de gente muerta», y Hades los había fulminado con la mirada, aunque finalmente la risa le había podido.

Las cosas se tornaron ligeramente extrañas cuando Perséfone se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su alcoba. Era un verdadero placer estar con ellos, les dijo, pero se marchaba porque de verdad le hacía falta dormir un poco, aunque Nico había jurado que la había visto lanzarle un guiño a Hades.

Entonces su padre le había pedido que lo acompañara hasta la habitación que, justo como había prometido seis meses antes había habilitado para que Nico ocupara, aunque el chico no había llegado a usarla hasta entonces por haberse quedado en el campamento.

Habían empezado por hablar de pequeñeces triviales. Hades le había preguntado sobre los planes que tenía, y por una vez Nico verdaderamente había respondido, aunque el chico sabía por la manera en cómo su padre apretaba la quijada que Hades se traía algo entre manos.

Finalmente, cerca de la medianoche empezaron las preguntas difíciles.

–¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermana? –inquirió Hades quedamente.

Por un momento Nico se congeló. Bianca era un tema bastante delicado entre ellos, y generalmente preferían simplemente dejarlo estar. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Hades estaba refiriéndose a Hazel.

–Bien. Está bien –murmuró atropelladamente–. Iré a verla pronto.

Hades asintió pesadamente, como si le costara trabajo el hacerlo.

–Si reconociera que está viva entonces tendría que… –empezó a explicar, su voz teñida de arrepentimiento.

–Lo sé –lo interrumpió Nico suavemente–. Y ella lo sabe también.

Hades asintió nuevamente antes de levantarse.

–Ven conmigo –ordenó antes de salir de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a un muy sorprendido Nico di Angelo.

Nico siguió a su padre por entre el laberíntico palacio, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en lo que parecía el cruce de dos ríos; el uno blanco y lechoso como el atole, y el otro negro y cargado de esperanzas y sueños perdidos.

Los dos ríos del Inframundo. El Leto y el Estigio, reconoció Nico con extrañeza. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí?

Se giró para encarar a su padre, una mirada llena de extrañeza en sus facciones, exigiendo una explicación, pero Hades no lo miraba, sino que tenía la vista fija en el frente, su fantasmal figura reflejada de una manera totalmente opuesta en ambos ríos.

–¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que te devolviera tus recuerdos sobre tu madre y me negué a hacerlo? –inquirió, su voz algo estrangulada, como si cada palabra estuviera costándole un esfuerzo enorme.

Nico asintió lentamente. Eso había pasado hacía años. ¿Por qué demonios sacarlo a colación en ese momento?

Lo cierto es que había recordado algunas cosas sobre Maria desde ese incidente con su padre; algunas veces recibía ciertos recuerdos borrosos y difusos, como si de una película antigua se tratara, como una sonrisa o un aroma.

–Estos ríos cumplen varias funciones aquí –continuó explicando Hades–. El Estigio se encarga de traer a las almas desde el mundo de los muertos hasta el Inframundo, mientras que una sola gota del Leto es capaz de borrar tu memoria, como ocurrió contigo.

»La función del Río Leto, y la razón de que sus aguas posean esa facultad es que él se encarga de eliminar las memorias pasadas de los espíritus que reencarnan, pues sólo si deja ir el pasado el espíritu humano es libre y puede empezar nuevamente. Fue ahí donde ordené e Alecto que los sumergiera a ti y a Bianca hace años.

Una mirada de dolor cruzó los ojos de Hades, pero hubo desaparecido en un parpadeo.

»La única manera de recuperar los recuerdos que el Leto se lleva es sumergirse en las aguas del Estigio –prosiguió Hades, apuntando ambos ríos–. Ya has estado con Jackson aquí. Sabes lo que hay que hacer –concluyó estoicamente.

Nico lo miró con más extrañeza aún que antes. ¿Qué? ¿Quería acaso Hades que saltara y… recuperara las memorias que él mismo había dejado que el río le arrebatara hacía tanto tiempo?

Ciertamente era una posibilidad tentadora pero, con cierta sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no quería tomarla. A pesar de todo lo que habría conseguido –recuperado– con sólo lanzarse en las heladas aguas del Estigio… no lo quería.

¿Para qué habría querido recuperar las memorias de un hogar que había perdido tanto tiempo antes cuando, se dio cuenta, ahora tenía uno nuevo?

Lanzó una última mirada al pesado fluir de las aguas oscuras para finalmente volverse a su padre.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de volverle la espalda a ambos ríos y encaminarse de vuelta al palacio. Por un momento habría jurado que había visto un destello de orgullo brillar en los ojos de Hades.

No, decidió finalmente, si tenía la oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida no iba a desperdiciarla manteniéndose preso en memorias de tiempo atrás, como ya había hecho anteriormente. Si tenía una segunda oportunidad, la viviría concentrado en el presente, porque al igual que los espíritus que se sumergían en las aguas del Leto antes de reencarnar él iba a empezar esa nueva vida dejando ir el pasado.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota cultural: ésa de hecho es la verdadera razón de que haya dos ríos en el inframundo. Lo aprendí hace relativamente poco , y la idea me fascinó tanto que simplemente no pude evitar escribir esto.
> 
> ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
